


I Won't Let You Go

by sherlockianf1fanatic



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Loss, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockianf1fanatic/pseuds/sherlockianf1fanatic
Summary: As Ethan returns to work after Cal's death, will he be able to listen to the voicemail Cal left?





End file.
